His Reign
by amubbala
Summary: Percy Jackson killed Kronos but Kronos let his full power and he died along with Percy and co and about most of the demigods in existence. But when the Olympians are weak, two titans defeat them and take them as prisoners. The demiprimordial, demititan, and demigods have to stop them before they rise Kronos. I need ocs in about five days I will start the story.


**Sorry for not updating for awhile I was setting the plot line. But I am only going to say this once I do not own anything except for the ocs and a couple other things Rick Riordan does, but lets start the story.**

Chapter 1: Aren't you suppose to be in arena

** Jack Miller was not a happy camper** first he was suppose to be a so called demiprimordial or _protogemoi_ but that didn't surprise him, not the smallest bit. People at his hometown COAJ always said that he was stronger than a demigod and slightly stronger than a demititan. **HE **had to run away from a pack of angry badgers on his side they were pretty angry. But that was a massive to his pride, who was he kidding he was so modest he didn't even have that much pride he was just tired. He has been walking in Rome looking for an abandon coliseum there was a rumor that there was a titan there, he was trying to get there fast but it is pretty hard to do that the temperature at 130- 210 Fahrenheit.**(now i am going to speak in Jacks point of view)**

Maybe it was because I was so thirsty that I didn't even seem to notice that it was pretty weird seeing a puddle of water near the middle of nowhere. With the little water by itself I started to inspect myself. ''_With my hair was still spiked up like I put water on it I looked at my body I was 5'11 with an athletic body I was not tan but not pale my hair used to be blond but now its brown but the weirdest part was that my eyes aren't brown anymore like my- stop don't think about her, she left you.'' I interrupted my own thoughts. _Then far away I saw something glowing blood red, I decided to run full speed I got there quickly the perks of being a demiprimordial is that were faster than a cheetah. I looked around the glowing coliseum all I saw was that it had broken chairs and some dust

''Coffee'' I swirled around to see a tall man about 7'2 his eyes were blood shot like he's been watching TV shows for ten hours he was well built strong but also fast sorta like me he had a helmet so I couldn't see his hair but I could already tell who it was... Perses. I instantly took the coffee out of his hand and poured a little to the ground to see if it was poisonous... it wasn't to my dismay. I quickly drank the rest and walked to the far side of the arena. I have done this thousands of times and I believe Perses done this about millions. My fighting stance was a mix between Greek and Roman he didn't bring out his sword out that was his only element of surprise. Before we charged I thought isn't he suppose to be in an arena, we charged.

* * *

Percy Jackson body was exploding with pain all he could remember was the last few event rolling in his mind

_ Flashback_

_ The battle was raging everywhere I was battling Kronos and barely winning probably because I caught him off guard when he was showing me Typhoon. Also because of my crush for almost 4 years Annabeth Chase was distracting him. Suddenly, Luke croaked '' Give me the knife Percy Kronos will soon take control!'' I looked at Annabeth to see her face begging me to give it too Luke. I gave it to him, I heard a surprise gasp come out of my best satyr friend Grover. I trusted Annabeth, so that's why I gave Luke the Knife. Luke instantly shoved it under his armpit a hard place to_ _hit.** (Cant remember if that's where it is) **He fell over, he was dead. I was happy not because he died but because he died a hero._

_ I turned around to talk to Annabeth, but my breath became choppy. Short. Dead like. I hunched over in pain I howled in pain there was a sudden earth quake sending Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Conner and Travis, Will, Thalia and I over the building I saw Lukes bod slunk down dead this time. I remember going a really far distance, and hitting the small of my back._

_ Flashback Over_

Man that earthquake that Kronos made probably broke the Underworld. The pain was becoming unbearable when I heard a voice say,

'Hush its okay.'' 

All my worries were gone_._

* * *

_**?**_

The time lord shall be revived will be revived again I swear on the river Styx.

**Who is this bad person I am sorry that it was so short but this is only the beginning.**


End file.
